1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communications in general, and in particular, to sharing of resources in wireless communication systems.
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include wireless wide area networks (more commonly called cellular communication systems), wireless local area networks (WLAN) such as Wi-Fi, satellite systems, and the like. Multiple access systems employ a multiple access radio technology including, for example, code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), and combinations thereof.
Communication channels of multiple-access systems may become congested when the amount of resources requested by users in a particular area meets or exceeds the available system resources. Such congestion causes challenges in allocating the system resources in multiple access wireless communication systems.